Barriers Broken
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: What happens when Kuwabara finds out he has a twin sister named Kagome. Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. A Letter From Long Forgotten Family

Barriers Broken

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. Though we wish we did.

Summary: What happens when Kuwabara finds out he has a twin sister named Kagome.

Chapter One: A Letter From Long Forgotten Family

Kuwabara sat on his bed, a letter in his hand, unshed tears in his eyes. It was a letter from his mother, whom he had not heard from in several years.

Dear Kuwabara;

It has been a rather long time since I wrote you. I want you to know that I love you. It is difficult for me to say what I am about to write. By now you know the reasons, or at least most of the reasons, why your father and I got divorced. What you do not know is that you have a twin sister. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She doesn't yet know of you and will be gone for a while. I would like you to come and see me while she is away. I live at the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo along with your grandpa.

Love,

Your mother

He did not know what to think. He had not heard from her in years and now he was supposed to drop everything to go see her. It made no sense to him.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Kuwabara your friends are here." his older sister said.

He wiped his eyes and yelled. "Yeah, I'll be right down." He would have to tell the others that he would be gone for awhile. Folding the letter, he stuffed it in his pocket and headed down stairs. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei were on his couch, drinking tea, and talking to Boton.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down net to them.

"Kuwabara are you alright? You locked yourself in your room for a long time today."

"I'm fine." Was all the reply she got before he continued. "Listen I have ta go to Tokyo For awhile."

"We all have to go to Tokyo. Our next mission is there." Yusuke said.

"I'm not going with you. I have something I need to do alone." As he reached for his tea the letter fell out of his pocket, unnoticed by Kuwabara, and Hiei picked it up. After he read it he asked, "Is this why you have to go to Tokyo." He handed the letter to Kurama while trying to imagine Kagome. 'If she looks anything like him she must be very ugly.'


	2. Kagome and Kuwabara

Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the long wiat. Ok just a few things to say. 1. thanks for being patient. 2. yes there are spelling errors. 3. enjoy the story 

"Where did you get that?" Kuwabara demanded.

"You dropped it." Kuwabara looked down and sighed.

"I've never met my mother face to face. I don't know why she suddenly wants to meet me. But I need to find out."

"What's your mother's name?" Kurama, who had the letter, answered, "It doesn't say, but his sister is named Kagome Higarashi." Yuske, Hiei, and Kurama shared a smile.

"I can't wait to meet this Kagome." Yuske said. "First we have to find her because she's a powerful miko, and she's Kuwabara's sister."

"I always wonder how a mere human could posses such spiritual powers. It's because of your sister." Hiei said.

"When are we leaving?"

"I was planning on going tonight."

"Kurama and I are ready. What about you Yuske?" Hiei asked.

"I'm ready whenever Kuwabara is?"

"Then why are we wasting time here. I have a sister to meet."

3 hours later

"So, this is the place." Yuske said as they headed up the drive way.

"It looks like it."

"Wait I sense a demonic aura inside." Kurama said.

"SIT BOY!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT WENCH?"

"We should go see what happen."

They went to the door and knocked. A boy of about ten answered the door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Kuwabara. I'm here to see Mrs. Higarashi."

"Mom, a bunch of guys are here to see you." The boy yelled and let them enter. "I'm Souta." He said as they passed him.

Mrs. Higarashi entered the room and smiled.

"Kuwabara." She opens her arms and hugged him. She looked up and smiled. "Kagome's home. She hasn't left yet, if you want to meet her."

"I loved to meet my sister."

"Souta this is your older brother, Kuwabara. These must be some of your friends."

"My name is Kurama. This is Hiei and Yuske."

Just then Kagome walked into the room followed by Inuyasha.

"Mom, who are these people?" She asked. Inuyasha stayed in the background so that the others wouldn't see him.

"Kagome lets go into the kitchen, there's something I need to tell you." They all followed Mrs. Higarashi to the kitchen and sat sown while she put on some tea.

"Kagome, I've never told you this, but you have a twin brother."

Kagome sat in silence for a moment. "I should have told you long ago. I have no excuses as to why I didn't. Kagome, this is your brother Kuwabara."

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying anything.

'That's Kagome, she doesn't remotely resemble Kuwabara. She must have gotten all of the looks.' Hiei thought.

"I have a twin!"

"I just found out myself." Kuwabara stated.

As luck would have at that moment Inuyasha smelt Hiei's and Kurama's demonic blood.

"Kagome get back. Those two are demons." he yelled, while drawing tetsaiga.

"You should talk hanyou." Hiei said. "As it turns out we're spirit detectives and Koenma so back off."

"actually the rest of us came because we heard Kagome is a strong miko, when we went to tell kuwabara he told us he was her brother. Are you by chance an Inuyokai?" Hiei looked up at that question.

"what's it to you if I am?"

"Just that the last two Inuyokai disappeared about a hundred years ago whit no explanation."

"Like I'd know what happen to 'em. What that spirit detective thing anyway? I've never heard of 'em."

The four boys exchange glances.

"well if I remember my history, after the defeat of a evil hanyou a group of people made there way to the spirit world with the help of a powerful jewel. They separated humans and demons so that the tragedies that accrued would not be repeated. However a rift was formed between the worlds. So the spirit detectives were formed to protect the humans. You should know this. Every demon does."

"I aint from this time. I'm only here 'cuase Kagome has something called 'tests' and 'school'."

"well I have to take them Inuyasha. I cant spend everyday in feudal Japan."

Hiei and kurama stopped talking and stared at each other. "Did you say his name is Inuyasha?" They asked.

"And what if it is."

"You were the one to create the spirit detectives, and you helped find the spirit world."

Hehehe…cliffy.WE know we're evil. Sorry we haven't updated in so long. runs and hides We haven't been able to use much internet (or computers for that matter) But it's summer so we'll try and update soon.

Reviews:

Darklight: is this long enough for you?

Kitsune-Demoness: thanks for the review. Here's the update.

inus-gurl93: enjoy the chapter.


	3. Time Travel

Barriers Broken

Okay once again we're sorry about the updates. Hopefully we'll be able to update more thid year.

"Created it? I aint never heard of it."

"This is strange indeed. How is it you get to this time anyway." Kurama asked.

"Through the Bone-Eaters Well." Inuyasha pointed outside by the well house.

"I think that kurama and will go look at it." Hiei said standing.

"Please excuss us" Kurama added as they left.

"So..."

"Kurama do you sense anything wierd."

"No, nothing feels at all out of place."

What is it about this well?"

"What is that lig...AHHHHH!"

"KUR...AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both disappeared into the purple light.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"it sounded like Hiei and Kurama" Yuske said heading towards the door, the rest followed. When the got there they were gone.

"What could have happen?"

"They must have gone to the other side. They're in Fedual Japan!"

Okay it's another cliffy. Sorry hides R & R please.


End file.
